1. Field of the Invention
This invention patent relates to a handle for use with a flexible package. More particularly, this invention relates to a low-profile, rigid track and handle assembly for use with a flexible package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carrying large or heavy flexible packages can be a challenge for consumers. Some bags have large, integrated die-cut handles, but these bags require additional material and can result in additional scrap during the manufacturing process. The present invention is intended to solve these problems.